Come With Me
by Temptation of Lacuna
Summary: Their time together has come to an end... But as they continue on with their lives, Hotaru and Bakura remember the night they were able to share how they felt. To Come With Me by Koda Kumi


**Come With Me**

_My hands yubi no sukima ni koboreru  
__Can't you see the blue sky?  
__Just now ashita ni hashiri daseru  
__Let's head down to the beach_

Bakura and Hotaru were walking together on the beach. The sun was setting in the orange sky and the only sound that could be heard was the gentle crashing of the waves as they hit the sand. There was no one else on the beach, just Bakura and Hotaru.

_Kimi to ita ano natsu no hi  
__Nami no oto kaki wake nagara  
__"Tokubetsu na mono" motometari shinai kara_

After a few moments the two sat down on the sand. They took off their shoes to stick their feet into the cool water. Without realizing it, Bakura put his arm around Hotaru and she rested her head on his shoulder.

_Odoru Silhouette kono mama zutto  
__Toki o wasurete kaze ni rizumu makase  
__Furi kaerazu aruite ikou  
__Kimi ga iru kara tsuyoku natteku yo  
__Come with me to the sun_

Although they didn't realize it the two were thinking the same thing. The time they were spending together was becoming more and more valuable as each became an important part of the other's life. Love was blossoming between Bakura and Hotaru but both were afraid to make the first move.

_Last night owari tsugesou na tameiki  
__Don't you let me go  
__Call back konai kara fuan ni naru  
__Here we vent my best friend_

Bakura released Hotaru as she began to sit up. A powerful feeling came over them, something neither had felt before. They turned to eachother and before they knew it they were in eachother's embrace. A star fell from the sky as Bakura took Hotaru into a gentle kiss.

_Yaketa hada ga wasurenai  
__Kokoro ni nokkota kesshou  
__Kazoe kirenai matsu no kioku hajikeru_

A star shot across the sky as Hotaru stood in the darkness of her room. Tears streamed from her eyes as she revisited the night she received her first kiss. The memory replayed constantly in her mind since Bakura left for parts unknown. Her feelings for him never faded and she waited in vain to hear from him, praying he felt the same.

_Odoru Silhouette kono mama zutto  
__Wasurerarenai atsuku sugiteku hibi  
__Kitsuki dashita daiji na mono o  
__Zutto kokoro ni kizandeku kimi to  
__Come with me to the sun_

Bakura sat in an airplane headed to England, his home. But no place ever seems like home when your father's a traveler. Bakura had been many places in this world but none more wonderful than Tokyo. Only in Tokyo could he be with the one he loved. He looked out the widow at the starry sky as he remembered the night he could finally summon the courage to show Hotaru that he loved her. He wished in his heart that he never had to leave her this way and that she could still love him across the oceans.

_Kimi to ita ano natsu no hi  
__Nami no oto kaki wake nagara  
__"Tokubetsu na mono" motometari shinai kara_

Hotaru stared at herself in the mirror with only the moon to provide lighting. She was wearing the sweater Bakura had been wearing that night on the beach. She had gotten cold and Bakura insisted she wear his sweater, leaving him without a shirt. She put on the sweater often trying to imagine Bakura's embrace.

_Odoru Silouette kono mama zutto  
__Toki o wasurete kaze ni rizumu makase  
__Furi kaerazu aruite ikou  
__Kimi ga iru kara tsuyoku natteku yo  
__Come with me to the sun_

* * *

**Ixi: **Aww... I think that Bakura and Hotaru make such an adorable couple. When I found out what the lyrics to this song meant I thought of those two. Oh well... What do you think? Do Baki and Hota-chan make a cute couple? I'm curious as to what you think about BakiHotaru so pleeeeeeeeeease review. Domo Arigato! Oh yeah, before I forget _Come With Me_ is property of J-pop artist Koda Kumi and can be found on her album **Feel My Mind **and was also released as a single on a cd entitled **Come With Me **(duh!) with the songs _Real Emotion _and _1000 no Kotoba _from the game Final Fantasy X-2 (the Japanese version). Chapter 15 of Dancing With Despair coming soon. _Aishiteru-_

Translation:

Spilling through my fingers...

Can't you see the blue sky?

(Just now) Let's start running towards tomorrow

Let's head down to the beach

With you that summer day

Pushing aside the sounds of the waves

I didn't want "something special"

Silhouettes always dance like this

Forgetting time, entrustingthe rhythm to the wind

Turning around now, let's walk

Because you're hear, I'm becoming strong

Come with me to the sun

Last night ended with an informing sigh

Don't you let me go

(Call back) If you don't come, I'll be anxious

Here we vent my best friend

I won't forget your tanned skin

A crystal was left in my heart

Countless summer memories burst through to me

Silhouettes always dance like this

I can't forget these warm passing days

I knew that the important thing was

To engrave (myself) into your heart

Come with me to the sun

With you that summer day

Pushing aside the sounds of the waves

I didn't want "something special"

Silhouettes always dance like this

Forgetting time, entrusting the rhythm to the wind

Turning around now, let's walk

Because you're here, I'm becoming strong

Come with me to the sun


End file.
